Série d'OS Divergent
by Tristana702
Summary: Une série de One Shot sur l'Univers de Divergent. Basés sur les Factions et la société. Les Os aborde différents thèmes comme l'Amour, l'Art, les Vêtements, l'Initiation, le gouvernement, etc. (n'hésitez pas à me soumettre des idées par Pm ou Review!). Bonne lecture!
1. Love is Ectasy

Bonjour à toutes et à tous (ou plutôt, bonsoir !).

Me voici avec ne série de One Shot sur Divergent ! Mon premier écrit sur cet Univers ! Ils ne parlent de personnes en particulier mais plutôt des factions et de leurs modes de vie. Si je fais de trop grande erreur par rapport à l'univers original dite le moi, que je change. Mais j'avoue que je vais inventer certaines choses. En tout cas, bonne lecture et laissez des Reviews ! (C'est bientôt Noël alors soyez dans cet esprit ! (vous pensez que le père Noël accepterait de m'offrir des Reviews ? C'est cool comme cadeau non ? Je vais le rajouter à ma liste !)

Disclaimers : Bon bah… Comme toujours, rien n'est à moi et tout appartient à Veronica Roth (et un peu à Neil Burger non ?)

* * *

 **L'amour est l'extase**

Les Fraternels.

Toujours joyeux et de bonne humeur. Habillés de couleurs vives et chaudes comme le jaune et le rouge. Bronzés après les heures passées dans les champs à cultiver la terre.

Une communauté de drogués me répondriez-vous. Et c'est vrai. Leur sérum se retrouve dans la nourriture qu'ils mangent chaque jour de l'année. Mais n'est-ce pas le prix à payer pour être heureux dans cette société ?

Notre système s'effondre de jours en jours et bientôt les Divergents et les Sans-Factions prendront le pouvoir. Rien ne pourra les arrêter. Rien ne pourra m'arrêter. Cependant, il y a une chose essentiel chez les Fraternels et qui semble avoir était oublié dans toutes les autres factions. Sauf peut-être chez les Audacieux mais tout le monde sait que les Audacieux sont un peu fou (voir même totalement, cela dépend quelles Factions parlent.).

L'amour.

L'amour chez les Altruistes. Pouvons-nous vraiment parler d'Amour ? Ils ne connaissent pas l'Amour passionnel et explosif. Se prendre la main, un baisé chaste et rien d'autre. Sans compter ceux qui battent leurs femmes. D'accord, d'accord ! Je ne prends pas le cas de la famille Eaton pour une généralité mais les membres de la Faction qui étaient au courant de cela n'ont jamais rien fait pour protéger Evelyn ou Tobias. Il est vrai que dans certains couples comme celui des Prior, l'Amour était présent mais peut-être est-ce parce que Natalie Prior était une Divergente. Alors pouvons-nous vraiment dire que cette Faction qui prône le déni de soit et la générosité connaissent le véritable Amour quand ils n'aident pas à membre de leur propre communauté ?

L'amour chez les Erudits. Un tailleur strict peut en effet être sexy sur une femme. Mais pour cela il faudrait que cette femme est un cœur et c'est malheureusement se que les Erudits ont abandonné : leurs cœurs. Et les émotions. Ils ne connaissent plus que la soif de savoir et de la même manière : la soif de pouvoir. Garder le savoir pour soit et ainsi contrôler la population. Et puis, qui n'écoute pas les beautés froides comme Jeanine Matthews ?

L'amour chez les Sincères. Les scènes de ménages sont les plus amusantes. Un homme qui dit à son épouse qu'il la trompait la veille sans aucun tact… Pas forcément ce qu'il y a de mieux pour un couple non ? Chacun doit avoir son jardin secret. Pas obligatoirement un très grand secret inavouable mais des choses sur nous que l'on n'a pas envie de partager. Même avec la personne que l'on aime.

L'amour chez les Audacieux. Et bien comme l'indique si bien le nom de la Faction, il faut être Audacieux pour tomber amoureux d'un Audacieux ou d'une Audacieuse. Très souvent explosif et les disputes sont souvent réglées sur un ring. On cogne d'abord et on parle après. C'est comme ça. Certains couples (surtout ceux avec les transferts) sont plus calmes mais, les membres de cette Faction sont connus pour leur ténacité et leurs indépendances. On les dit adepte de l'échangisme mais c'est faux. Chez les Audacieux, l'amour est avant tout possessif (et compliqué!).

Et enfin, l'Amour chez les Fraternels. Pour eux ce n'est pas compliqué, ils sont toujours heureux et joyeux. Il en va donc de même pour les relations amoureuses. A vrai dire, ils ont même une phrase pour définir ce qu'est l'amour chez eux : **« Love is ecstasy »**. Ça veut tout dire non ?

* * *

Voilà ! J'espère que vous avez aimé ce premier OS. Le deuxième, je ne sais pas quand (il est écrit mais pas encore tapé). N'hésitez à me dire ce qui ne va pas et à laisser des Reviews !

Aka et Kiss (Aka veut dire merci en Unas (Stargate !))


	2. L'Art

Bonjour ! Me voici avec un second os !  
Bonne lecture !

* * *

 **L'Art**

On retrouve l'Art sous différentes formes et cela dans chacune des factions. L'Art est un symbole propre aux factions, et chaque membre doit être fier de cela.

Les Fraternels par exemple, pour eux, l'Art passe par le chant et la musique. Que se soit chez eux ou autour d'un feu. La musique est un moyen d'exprimer leur joie de vivre.

Les Sincères admirent la photographie. En effet, une photo (lorsqu'elle n'est pas truquée) représente le monde tel qu'on le perçoit : pur et sans mensonge. Ce qui est la base de cette faction, l'absence de mensonges et de leurres.

Les Erudits écrivent, ils transmettent leur savoir de cette manière. Bien sûr, beaucoup d'entre eux aiment également la peinture et la sculpture. Ainsi, ils veulent montrer aux autres factions que même les sciences doivent s'appliquer à l'Art : respecter les proportions d'un corps lorsqu'on le sculpte, ou faire une gravure sur un atome.

Même les Audacieux, que beaucoup considère comme fou, pratiquent l'Art. Leur musique (certes beaucoup plus Rock que celle calme des Fraternelles) a une place importante lors des fêtes ou dans les différents salons de tatoueurs. Et par conséquent, dans les tatouages ! Certains Audacieux ont des tatouages d'une grande complexité et même s'il y en a des simples, la plupart aime les tatouages avec des courbes et qui recouvre entièrement le corps. On raconte que la plus douée se nomme Tori, et que c'est elle qui a fait le tatouage du grand Quatre (qui est absolument magnifique !). L'Art est également présent dans leur manière de combattre. Le combat au corps à corps est un Art et, il s'agit d'un Art difficile à manier.

Et les Altruistes. Cette faction bannie n'importe qu'elle forme d'Art et pourtant, pourtant certains disent qu'il y a une certaine forme d'art dans le fait de s'oublier. De penser d'abord aux autres avant de penser à soi-même. Il s'agit sûrement de l'Art le plus difficile à apprendre. Et seul les Altruistes ou les Divergents peuvent un jour prétendre à savoir le maîtriser.

N'est-ce pas ironique ? Que la faction qui refuse l'Art soit celle qui possède l'Art le plus difficile à atteindre ?

Fin

* * *

Je rappelle que certaines choses sont de moi, c'est ainsi que je me représente les Factions. Mais si vous voyez des choses qui ne correspond pas avec l'univers de Veronica Roth, dite le moi (ça ne peut que m'aider à être le plus fidèle possible). avec une review, vous connaissez le thème de l'OS suivant! (ou vous pouvez m'en proposer!)

Biz!

Et encore Merci à Courtney Ackles pour sa review !


	3. Les Sans-Factions

Coucou, vraiment désolée pour cette looonnngue absence ! En espérant que ce troisième OS vous plaise! Bonne lecture !  
Ps: C'est Trinôme (alias _mon_ Binôme) qui m'a demandé ce thème, si vous en avez à me proposer: n'Hésitez pas!

* * *

 **Les Sans-Factions**

On parle toujours des cinq factions ! Altruistes, Erudits, Audacieux, Fraternels et Sincères. Mais il existe un autre groupe : les Sans-Factions.

Les autres les considèrent comme des moins que rien car pour eux, ils n'ont pas leur place dans le système et par conséquent, ils doivent être mis de côté.

Pourtant, la plupart des Sans-Factions n'ont sont pas des personnes simples d'esprit ou mauvais, en réalité, une grande partie de cette population sont des Divergents. Et la traque de ces derniers n'ont fait qu'augmenter les liens entre les membres de cette sixième factions. Ils doivent faire face aux raids des Audacieux ensembles s'ils veulent pouvoir survivre.

La seule faction qui, dans un sens, se préoccupe et s'intéresse aux Sans-Factions est la faction des Altruistes. Ils aident les malades, fournissent des vêtements et de la nourriture. Ils aident énormément les Sans-Factions à avoir des conditions de vie acceptables.

Mais, contrairement aux idées reçus, les Sans-Factions ne sont pas une bande de sauvage sans cultures ou règles, au contraire ! Une véritable ville sous-terraine avec une organisation très développée : le partage des vivres, des matières premières, des différents savoirs qu'ils ont acquis dans leur faction d'origine. Ils ont même un chef : Evelyn Eaton, une ancienne Altruiste qui a fuit un mari violent. L'entraide est de mise dans cette faction, chacun a des tâches à effectuer pour que le groupe puisse survivre.

On retrouve toutes sortes de métiers, les mêmes que dans les autres factions : des médecins, des professeurs, des cuisiniers, des soldats, etc. En réalité, les Audacieux avaient indirectement contribués à l'amélioration des entrainements de ces derniers. En effet, Eric Culter (un Leader Audacieux*) avait permis de voir arriver chez les Sans-Factions un nombre important de Novices plus ou moins bien entrainés et formés mais, cela avait permis aux Sans-Factions de faire de grand progrès.

En fait, il faudrait peut-être renommer ce groupe. Car « Sans-Factions » ne correspond pas vraiment. Malgré le mépris et l'ostracisassions de la part des cinq factions, ils ont réussi à bâtir une communauté forte et soudée. Le jour où ils décideront que c'est assez et qu'ils ont le droit eux aussi à vivre à la lumière, sera le jour où la guerre commencera.

Fin

* * *

Voilà ! Laissez une review s'il vous plait ! C'est ma seule récompense pour mes heures d'écriture et ça me permet de savoir votre avis ! Biz !

*Et le plus sexy avec Quatre ! (oui je suis fan d'Eric ! Merci à Courtney Ackles pour ça!)


End file.
